<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фигуры на одеяле by CorsaireVert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758540">Фигуры на одеяле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsaireVert/pseuds/CorsaireVert'>CorsaireVert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon Berlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Berlin (City), Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Full Moon, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Memories, Original Character(s), Police, Sneaking Around, Watching Someone Sleep, Weimar Germany, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsaireVert/pseuds/CorsaireVert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Казалось, что она в порядке. Спокойно спит. Будто это не Шарлотта Риттер, сила, которую он знал и с которой сталкивался ежедневно. Шарлотта, первая женщина в отделе по расследованию убийств берлинской полиции. Шарлотта, его сообразительная ассистентка, которая откопала то, чего все они не заметили. Соединила точки. Вычислила преступника.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gereon Rath &amp; Anno Schmidt, Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Helga Rath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фигуры на одеяле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165574">Figures on linens</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/facingawayfromthewall/pseuds/facingawayfromthewall">facingawayfromthewall</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Воображаемая сцена между 11 и 12 сериями 3 сезона. Гереон навещает Шарлотту в больнице в ночь после того, как её атаковал Ульрих.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот час округ Берлина Митте был практически безлюдным. Несколько одиноких фигур кучковались друг с другом, торопливо шагая мимо, их ноги ритмично клацали по брусчатке. Руки мужчин засунуты глубоко по карманам, шляпы нахлобучены так, чтобы в лицо не падал свет луны. Люди-невидимки, которых невозможно описать. Лишь несколько женщин виднелись на улице после полуночи - большинство из них в сопровождении мужей или любовников, некоторые этой ночью впервые повстречались со своими компаньонами и спешили обменять услуги на деньги. Их всегда можно распознать. И не по одежде или темной помаде, смазанной предыдущим мужчиной ранее этой же ночью, - нет, над ними и их компаньонами витала особая аура.</p><p>Гереон Рат не обращал на прохожих никакого внимания, быстро шагая среди анонимных силуэтов. Его шляпа надвинулась на лицо так низко, будто хотела защитить своего хозяина от любопытных взглядов.</p><p>Он бросил окурок на землю и, не замедляя шага, зажёг новую сигарету. Он ни о чём не думал после событий этого вечера. После всего случившегося.</p><p>Место его назначения, наконец, появилось перед ним за очередным поворотом. Знакомое кирпичное здание стояло прямо под луной. Дорога от президиума берлинской полиции до больницы Шарите не занимала много времени, но эта странная прогулка без единой мысли в голове, казалось, могла длиться сколько угодно, что-то между пятью минутами и двумя часами.</p><p>Гереон знал, что события этого вечера, какими бы бурными они ни были, никак не влияли на то, что он старался не думать о том, куда направляется.</p><p>Навестить её в больнице, очевидно, - глупая затея, он ведь убедился в том, что она в порядке. Он держал её за руку, когда она лежала на носилках. Он почувствовал огромное облегчение, когда она открыла глаза.</p><p>Конечно, ему было бы чем заняться. Он коротко подумал о племяннике, в котором с каждым днем всё больше проявлялись подростковые черты, напоминающие его самого в том возрасте. Желание свернуть на кривую дорожку. Он вспомнил глаза Моритца: совсем молодой паренёк, шокированный и напуганный, около трупа Хорста Кесслера. И, конечно же, был ещё журналист, бросивший вызов высшим чинам Рейхсвера.</p><p>Тем не менее всё это подождёт до утра. Теперь уже пробила полночь. Каттельбах ведь не вляпается этой ночью ни в какую передрягу, верно?</p><p>Гереон преодолел три ступеньки, ведущие ко входу в Шарите. Свет на пункте дежурной ночной медсестры указывал на то, что она отлучилась на минуту, а, может, и на пару секунд. Он ускорил шаг. Конечно, его, комиссара полиции, пропустили бы, но у Гереона не хватало терпения показывать значок и объяснять, что он собрался навестить коллегу в этот поздний час. Вообще полицейские наведывались сюда, чтобы проведать раненых товарищей, но обычно речь шла о мужчинах с обеих сторон.</p><p>К тому же он уже знал, что раненые полицейские размещаются на третьем этаже больницы, в левом крыле.</p><p>Он беспрепятственно достиг места своего назначения, вся больница казалась погруженной в беспробудный сон. Будто не только пациенты, но и весь персонал впал в глубокий транс. Он выбросил окурок в пепельницу, размещённую у входа в крыло.</p><p>Он сразу узнал её в темноте палаты. Её кровать стояла у окна, только луна освещала белый пододеяльник, контрастирующий с фигурой, лежащей под ним. Она спала.</p><p>Гереон тихо подошёл к окну, к её кровати. Тонкие очертания занавесок отбрасывали тень ей на лицо, разделяя его на две части. Одна сторона немного темнее другой.</p><p>Он тихо опустился на стул, стоявший у кровати. И в самом деле, что он здесь забыл? Шарлотта спала.</p><p>Он всмотрелся в её лицо, стараясь разглядеть признаки плохого самочувствия. Он знал, что инсулин не должен оказывать длительного воздействия - через пару дней она будет здорова. Просто ему хотелось убедиться…</p><p>Казалось, что она в порядке. Спокойно спит. Будто это не Шарлотта Риттер, сила, которую он знал и с которой сталкивался ежедневно. Шарлотта, первая женщина в отделе по расследованию убийств берлинской полиции. Шарлотта, его сообразительная ассистентка, которая откопала то, чего все они не заметили. Соединила точки. Вычислила преступника. Своим путём. И почти поплатилась за это жизнью.</p><p>На её лице лежала прядка волос, касающаяся тени лунного света. Он бессознательно поднял руку и убрал эту тёмную, немного волнистую прядь ей за ухо.</p><p>Шарлотта слегка шевельнулась, но вроде бы не проснулась. Кончики её губ чуточку приподнялись, будто она улыбнулась. Может, она приняла его за свою сестру. Он знал, что она живёт с младшей сестрой, снимает для них квартиру, заботится о ней.</p><p>Он нахмурился. Он немного знал о Шарлотте. Когда другая её сестра, по-видимому, слепая и напуганная, заявилась к ним в отдел со своим злобным крикливым мужем, он не сразу сообразил, что это родственники Шарлотты. Потому что они <em>не подходили</em> Шарлотте. Он не мог вообразить Шарлотту Риттер пасующей перед мужчиной, швыряемой в разные стороны, как это происходило с её сестрой. Когда Бём сделал уничижительную ремарку о наличии женщин в отделе, он хотел вмешаться с возражениями, но в последний момент вспомнил, что ему нельзя портить отношения с Бёмом. Дело Хорста Кесслера было важным. В нём замешан Моритц.</p><p>Вместо этого он отвёл Шарлотту к себе в кабинет. Предложил ей шнапса, потому что её всё ещё потряхивало. Слава Богу, он предоставил ей для работы сегодня свой кабинет. Иначе он бы не обнаружил там её оставленные вещи. Брошенные. Не стал бы искать её, не вступил бы в конфронтацию с Ульрихом. Не нашёл бы её в шкафу.</p><p>Крест. Луна. Звезда. Солнце. Он не заметил, как стал вычерчивать символы на белом пододеяльнике рядом с ней. Он посмотрел на её безмятежное лицо.</p><p>Гереон попытался подумать о Хельге. Сидеть здесь, около своей спящей ассистентки, в тишине и темноте больницы, казалось ему до странного интимным. Он так долго любил Хельгу. Полжизни.</p><p>Но он не мог думать о Хельге, находясь рядом с Шарлоттой. Удивительно, но эти женщины не способны сосуществовать у него в голове. Он не мог допустить мысли, в которой они обе существовали бы одновременно. Даже когда они встретились, здесь, неподалёку, они будто бы принадлежали к разным вселенным. Противоположные силы в его жизни, несовместимые и неспособные пребывать в одном месте.</p><p>Он моргнул. Он не хотел думать о Хельге. Об Анно. Его разум накрылся туманом, так теперь происходило всегда, когда он думал о брате. Воспоминания о человеке в очках с обожжённой половиной лица промелькнули перед ним. Гереон остановил свою руку, которая продолжала чертить рисунки на одеяле. С его рассудком происходило что-то не то, когда он вспоминал о брате. Будто бы подчиняющийся логике мыслительный механизм ломался, когда он думал об Анно. Будто кто-то пытался схватиться за что-то у него внутри головы и перевернуть всё. Изменить. Он качнул головой. Сейчас для этого не время и не место.</p><p>"Гереон".</p><p>Он отыскал глазами её глаза. Шарлотта пришла в себя, хотя и не полностью. Он заметил, что она пытается понять, где находится. Возможно, она не приходила в сознание после размещения в больнице.</p><p>"Всё в порядке. Ты в больнице. Мы его поймали".</p><p>Как-то исподволь они снова обращались друг другу по имени и на «ты». Она словно бы расслабилась. Он всмотрелся в её лицо, затуманенное сном, инсулином и лекарствами, которые ей дали после прибытия в Шарите.</p><p>"Значит, Берлин избавился от чёрного призрака?"</p><p>Он улыбнулся. Рана у него на щеке заныла. Моритц сказал, что он редко улыбается. Что же, это верно. Но его рана болела за последние дни больше всего именно в присутствии Шарлотты.</p><p>"На улицах достаточно других призраков, которых тебе нужно поймать".</p><p>Казалось, она на мгновение задумалась над его ответом, пребывая в сонном одурманенном состоянии.</p><p>"В следующий раз вместе с Вами, господин комиссар", - проговорила она. Его рука всё ещё лежала на одеяле, позабытая. Она взяла его руку в свою. Их пальцы переплелись, словно жили своим собственным разумом, будто это была автоматическая реакция на их контакт. Горячее и холодное.</p><p>"Она солнце, - рассеянно подумал Гереон. - Даже среди ночи".</p><p>"Так будет предпочтительнее. Со временем спасать тебя из шкафов может стать делом утомительным, - успокаивающе сказал он. - И в следующий раз я хочу обязательно быть рядом и знать, как ты раскручиваешь дела. Я не желаю вступать в игру только тогда, когда паникующий убийца пытается от тебя избавиться".</p><p>Её голос снова сделался более сонным: "Всё дело в минуциях, знаешь ли. Очень просто".</p><p>Прямо сейчас её слова не имели смысла. Он представил себе Шарлотту через пару дней. Снова оживлённую. Они будут сидеть за обедом, как это у них заведено. Она достанет откуда-то папку, покажет ему, что именно она видела, какие выводы сделала. Жестикулируя обеими руками, с зажжённой сигаретой в одной из них. Может быть, она схватит его за руку, и на его собственных пальцах попытается продемонстрировать и объяснить свои умозаключения. Он хотел слушать то, как Шарлотта Риттер распутывает преступления, целый день.</p><p>Он улыбнулся. Через пару дней. Когда ей будет лучше.</p><p>Прямо сейчас Шарлотта снова уснула, её пальцы всё ещё переплетены с его.</p><p>Гереон понял, что улыбается так же, как в квартире Грефа. После их поцелуя. Когда он опёрся о дверной проём, дурашливо ухмыляясь ей в лицо, в замешательстве от алкоголя и её близости. Тот день будто из другой жизни. Хотя этот момент, прямо здесь, в этой палате, рядом с ней спящей, вызывал очень похожие чувства.</p><p>Когда он покинул больницу, луна по-прежнему ярко светила в небе над Берлином.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>